Once More with Feeling
by Archnemeses
Summary: An extremely dark force has come over the island, and it’s caused the inhabitants to…burst out singing. Based on Buffy the Vampire Slayer musical episode Once More with Feeling. Various Parings. Please R&R!
1. Island Mojo

**Summary:** An extremely dark force has come over the island, and it's caused them to…burst out singing. Based on Buffy the Vampire Slayer musical episode Once More with Feeling.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lost, ABC does. The episode Once More with Feeling belongs to Joss Whedon. For each song I use in following chapter I will site the song and credit the artist.

**A/N: **This story takes place during the second season, but because it's my verse Boone and Shannon didn't die. Shannon is kinda hanging around with Shyid but it hasn't gone any further than flirting. Boone though has stopped following Locke like a puppy…and now follows Jack. _And italicized words are being sung by the characters._

**Once More with Feeling: Island Mojo**

**Chapter 1: Going through the motions**

Jack woke up in the hatch and decided to take a nice sulfur-y shower. He wasn't helping John with the button any more but still slept in the hatch, nice dry bed better than hard jungle floor. This morning was no different than the last well except for the music that swelled around him. Well that could just be in his head, right? He grabbed his backpack and headed up into the jungle.

**Jack starts to sing:**  
"_Every single day the same arrangement  
I go out and fight the fight.  
Still I always feel the strange estrangement  
Nothing here is real, nothing here is right."  
_

Jack runs in the jungle as a woman's scream fills the air. He came to a clearing where a beautiful woman was tied up surrounded by four of the Others

"_I've been making shows of heroic throws  
just hoping no one knows  
That I've been going through the motions,  
walking through the part.  
Nothing seems to penetrate my heart."_

"_I was always brave and kind of righteous,  
Now I find I'm wavering.  
Crawl out of the hatch you'll find our plight,  
just doesn't mean a thing."  
_  
**Random dirty Other:** "_He ain't got that swing."_

**Jack:** "_Thanks for noticing!" _firing a round from his gun, hitting him square in the shoulder.

**Group of Others**: "_He does pretty well with the neighbors from hell  
but lately we can tell he's been going through the motions.  
Faking it somehow.  
He's not even half the guy he...ow!"_

After shooting down all the Others, he was then able to successfully rescue a beautiful brunette lostie. She had been tired up by the Others after walking into one of the French woman's nets.

**Jack :** "_Will I stay this way forever?  
Sleep walk through my life's endeavor."_

**Beautiful girl with ripped shirt and heaving bosom**: "_How can I repay...?"_

**Jack pushing her off him and over a rock:** "_Whatever!  
I don't want to be...  
going through the motions,  
loosing all my drive  
I can't even see, if this is really me  
and I just want to be...  
Alive!"_

Jack still shaken from his morning of singing and rescuing fills up his water bottle at the caves. "Hi Kate." "Morning Jack." Kate said as she pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"So Doc how's life in the tuna can? Hope you didn't come all this way to change my bandages." Sawyer, said from a near by rock. Jack moved over to begrudgingly help the injured man.

"Um…hey has anything unusual happened to you this morning." The good doctor asked the group that included Shyid, and Charlie by the spring.

"Nope." All four quickly answered at once.

"Why'd you ask Jack?" Charlie cautiously asked.

"Oh it's just that I…" Jack intently staring at the injured shoulder.

"Just started to sing?" Charlie offered.

"Yes!" Kate, Shyid and Jack said at the same time.

"It was awful like the words were coming out of my mouth and I couldn't control it." Shyid said putting down his water bottle.

Music creeps into the air.

**Jack:**  
_I've got a theory,  
that it's radiation,  
a dancing sickness,  
no, something isn't right there._

**Sawyer:**  
_I've got a theory,  
that Metro's dreaming,  
and we're all stuck inside his wacky Broadway nightmare_

Standing next to Charlie who made the Jazz hands for effect.

**Kate:**  
_I've got a theory we should work this out,_

**Kate, Charlie, Shyid:**

_It's getting eerie what's this cheery singing all about._

**Sawyer:**  
_It could be terrorists, some evil terrorists,_

(Glances at Shyid.)

_which is ridiculous cause Arabs they were persecuted, and Islam,  
good and loved them all , and freedom, justice, and i'll be over here. _

He limps away to the opposite side of the caves.

_  
_**Charlie:**  
_I've got a theory it could be Bunnies!..._

**Kate:**  
_I've got a theo--_

Heavy metal power cord rings, guitar solo erupts.

**Charlie**:

_Bunnies aren't just cute like everybody supposes,  
They got them hoppy legs and twitchy little noses,  
And what's with all the carrots?  
What do they need such good eyesight for anyway?  
Bunnies, Bunnies, it must be bunnies!  
... Or maybe midgets?  
_  
Everyone is staring, and Charlie jumps down from his rock.

**Shyid:**  
_I've got a theory we should work this fast,  
_  
Shyid exchanges looks with Kate.

**Shyid and Kate:**  
_Because it clearly could get serious before it's past._

**Jack:**  
_I've got a theory, It doesn't matter.  
What can't we face if we're together?  
What's in this place that we can't weather?  
Life or death... we've all been there,  
the same old trips, why should we care?_

**All but Shyid:**  
_What cant we do if we get in it?  
We'll work it through within a minute,  
We have to try, we'll pay the price,  
Its do or die,  
_  
**All:**  
_What can't we face if we're together?  
What's in this place that we can't weather?  
There's nothing we can't face...  
_  
**Charlie:**

_... except for bunnies. sigh_

**A/N: So what do you think? I hope you like it review if you do! Because I already have chapter two done! I know shocker coming from me. Maybe some Skater moments on the horizon!**


	2. Would You

**Disclaimer: see chapter one.**

**Pairing: **_Kate**/ Sawyer**_

**A/N: Ok this is the love story chapter, in three parts, three couples.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first chapter! **

**Chapter 2: Part 1-Would you lay with me**

They had come to a weird sort of understanding Kate and Sawyer, they were the outsiders. They always would be because they had their secrets not only keeping them but living by them. So the attraction began as a friendship, but wished it would become much more. Kate loved for Jack to save her at the same time knew they could never be together off the island. In the real world she and Sawyer could actually stay together, on the run, that wouldn't exactly be new for him.

She couldn't fully trust him though, who knew whether she was just an infatuation that he would use then loose. Kate tried to avoid most of the other people sing island inhabitants. She definitely wanted to avoid Sawyer after her embarrassing duet with Claire about island toilet paper. Kate knew this singing could really mess up their grove, or reveal some of her uncertain feelings. At least that's was one of the rumors goin' round the island.

Kate tried to disappear soon after their cave revelations. Sawyer had looked for Kate all day she wasn't at any of her usual spots. His efforts did not prove fruitless as he soon found her on one the more secluded beach spots, sitting close to the shore.

"Well you seem to be one hard woman to find ta'day freckles. Not that I didn't have entertainment but Hurley singing opera with the China-man is not a sight need to be seen ever again." Sawyer said sitting down next to her.

"Well yep this whole uncontrollable singing thing is happening to everyone." Kate said resting back with her on elbows in the sand.

"Yes well luckily I have continue to remain immune. Not that I haven't heard anything about your beautiful pipes." The southern said with a characteristic smirk.

"What I saw you, what ever you heard, that was a lie I never…." Kate yelled hitting Sawyer in the arm causing him to dodge her, pulling on her arm. The result was the two of them tangled in each others arms Kate ending up under Sawyer their faces millimeters apart. Sawyer's gaze was broken by his lips crashing into hers. The kiss intensified, Sawyer slipping his hand behind her head. Their moment only broken when Kate pulled back, needing to breathe. Sawyer bent his head to continue their moment but she caught his face cupping it in her hands pulling back.

Kate looked into his eyes and began to sing…

"_Would you lay with me in a field of stone  
If my needs were strong would you lay with me  
Should my lips grow dry would you wet them dear  
In the midnight hour if my lips were dry _

Would you…"

Sawyer gently stroked her cheek enjoying her voice, and unable to stop himself began the duet.

"… **_I'd go away to another land  
Walk a thousand miles through the burning sand  
Wipe the blood away from your dieing hand"_** grabbing her hand and tenderly kissing her palm.

"_If I gave my self to you  
_  
_Would you bathe me with me in the stream of life  
When the moon is full would you bathe with me_

_Will you still love me when I'm down and out  
In my time of trials will you stand by me" _

Sawyer rose to his feet pulling her up taking her in his arms swaying in the moonlight.**  
**  
**_"I Would go away to another land  
Walk a thousand miles through the burning sand  
Wipe the blood away from your dieing hand"_**

"_If I gave my self to you  
_

_Would you lay with me in a field of stone  
If my needs were strong would you lay with me?" _ending the duet by meeting their lips. They fell to the sand lost to a tangle of arms and legs, music gently fading away.

* * *

The jungle was in the dark of midnight as Steve or was it Rob, began a tap dance solo. As the music quickened so did his steps, then smoke began to rise from his feet. His feet were moving so fast fire rose up his legs until he was completely engulfed I flames. The fire consumed him while a man silhouetted in a pinstripe suit laughed extinguishing his cigarette.

**A/N: Dun dun dun… ok so anyone who is a Buffy fan, this duet was taken in the style of the Tara /Willow-ish duet. The song is by David Allen Cole- Would You Lay with Me (In a Field of Stone). Please if you enjoyed it review! **


End file.
